Valentine's Day
by JustSmileFearless
Summary: -Cuando era pequeño, la mayoría de los consejos de mi papá no valían nada. /-¿Estoy a punto de besar a mi mejor amiga?.  Adaptación de la película 'Día de los enamorados' . / Muchas parejas de Naruto, principalmente SasuSaku.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer : Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, solo es una adaptación de la película Valentine's Day.**

**Aclaraciones: Algunas personalidades cambian y cambie algunas cosas de la película original, apenas se notan.**

**

* * *

First.**

**Karin&Sasuke**

''_Hola, gente de Tokio, buenos, buenos días. Es su amigo Romeo de Medianoche; lose, lose soy la voz que escuchan normalmente en las noches, pero es un día especial para Tokio, es mi día favorito del año, es el día de San Valentín por eso estaré todo el día y toda la noche aquí, poniendo canciones que aman y con las que les gusta amar.''_

Un día especial, para los enamorados. Las personas se despierta temprano, mujeres paseando a sus hijos, voluntarios limpiando las playas, algunos hacen preparativos para este día especial, todos alegres como si no importara nada, un día en que demuestras tu amor a esa persona especial.

En una habitación, dos personas recostadas en la cama junto a un perro, una mujer de cabello pelirrojo durmiendo profundamente y un hombre de cabello azabache mirando pensativamente el techo, para luego dirigir su mirada a un anillo en sus manos, se levanta el perro y segundos después el hombre, que gira alrededor de la cama para llegar frente a su novia y sacar su brazo debajo de la almohada, encontrándose con un celular agarrado firmemente por sus dedos.

El perro ladra, y la chica se despertó.

-'' Hola''.

-''Esta bien'' – El chico frente a ella, se pone de rodillas, aún tomando su mano.

-''Cuando era pequeño, la mayoría de los consejos de mi papá no valían nada. Pero decía una cosa que era genial. Decía: Si alguna vez estás con una chica, demasiado buena para ti, cásate con ella''.

Sonrió, mientras veía a su novia fijamente, y ella le devolvía la mirada, un poco confundida.

-''Así que... ''- elevando la mano en la que tenía la pequeña joya – '' Vaya '' – respondió sorprendida la pelirroja. Se mordió el labio en el momento que el chico puso el anillo en su dedo.

-''¿Enserio?'' – Aún sorprendida. – ''Feliz día de San Valentín'' - la pelirroja rio animadamente y le respondió – ''Feliz día de San Valentín para ti también''- Y lo besó.

* * *

**Sasuke&Kakashi**

-'' ¡Dijo que si! – Gritó el azabache al momento de abrir la puerta y salir a la calle y encontrarse con su compañero de cabello plateado y un ojo vendado. Se dirigía a él, mientras llamaba a su mejor amiga –''Sakura, llámame apenas escuches esto, tengo una gran noticia, gran noticia'' – cortó.

-''Dijo si'' – y abrazó eufóricamente a su compañero –'' Bromeas'' – riendo con él – ''¿Qué?'', ''¡Bromeas!'' – repitió su compañero, mientras lo felicitaba con un abrazo – ''Creíste que diría no''.

- ''Me conoces, siempre preparado para lo peor. Mentalidad de inmigrante''.

-''Olvídalo. Dijo que sí. ¡Estupenda noticia!'' – Levantando sus brazos como gesto ganador antes de subir a la camioneta rosada – ''Si, y escucha. Hoy ni siquiera tengo que actuar feliz, puedo ser un ridículo todo el día, hablándoles de amor a los extraños y nadie pensará que soy un imbécil – abrochando su cinturón – Porque es el día de San Valentín. Y todo el mundo es romántico el Día de San Valentín – Giró el manubrio y avanzó inmediatamente, sin ver si venía algún auto y casi provocando un choque.

-''¡Saca la cabeza del culo y usa la maldita direccional maldito imbécil!'' – Le gritó un hombre de bigote en un auto plateado.

* * *

**Sai&Hanabi**

''_Buenos días Tokio, Soy Akira Kibou con el equipo de noticias de KVLA. Y ahora veamos el clima''._

_-''_Buenos días, ¡El sol brilla al final de la mañana y miren estas cifras!, el alto valle estará a 20 grados y habrá un poco de niebla en la costa hasta la media mañana, cuando se termine la capa marina ''. – La mujer de clima dijo todo esto bailando unos pasos extraños.

_- _'' Hanabi, ¿qué diablos es esto? '' – Dijo rápidamente un hombre totalmente pálido y de cabello negro.

-'' El jefe cree que va a subir el índice de audiencia''.

_Y terminamos._

-'' No hablo de Pippi Medias Largas, hablo de esto- Gruño – ''Soy periodista deportivo, no de estilo de vida ''.

-''Eres mi segundo periodista deportivo Sai, o sea que en los días lentos en los deportes, haces lo que yo te pida. La estación quiere más relleno'' – Para luego dirigir su mirada a unos papeles.

-'' Mira, haré historias de seguimiento y periodismo investigativo y te las traigo'' – Tratando de convencerla – ''Hoy solo hay una hay una historia, Sai. Es toda tuya''.'' No es complicado, es el hombre básico en la calle: Dime, Pepito, Pepita Pérez, ¿qué significa para ti el Día de San Valentín?''

-''Me da reflujo. Es lo que significa para mí, gastamos mucho dinero, a nadie le importa'', ''Ni siquiera es un festivo de verdad, no tomamos el día libre'' - Dirigió la mirada al lugar en donde comenzaría el programa nuevamente y luego devolvió la mirada a Hanabi.

_Y volvemos en cinco, cuatro, tres..._

-''Escucha, yo colaboro, pero cancelo mi colaboración desde Año Nuevo al Día de San Patricio para poder evitar este día'' – Moviendo sus manos exageradamente.

-''Necesito alegría, romance, amor y lo necesito de ti''.

-'' Necesitas a Jesús''.

-''Vete, vete ya'' - lo dijo en un tono un poco dramático.

* * *

**Sasuke&Sai**

En alguna parte de Tokio, habían floretistas trabajando para este día especial para todos los enamorados, cargamentos llenos de flores se iban y llegaban, arreglos florales a pedidos, gente sin control comprando rosas, en el mercado de flores.

-'' ¡Buenos días!'' – Gritaba un feliz azabache, andando en un pequeño carro a todos los trabajadores y clientes – ''Hola, buenos días'', ''Hola, hola'', ''Necesito mi bambú de la suerte, necesito las dos – indicando unas flores del extremo.

….

-''Lo necesito todo''. '' ¿Todo?'', '' ¿Mis hierberas también? , ''No, no, no. No sí''

….

-'' Kakashi vendrá y recogerá todo más tarde'', ''Bien, ¿por qué siempre está contento?'', ¿Por qué no estar siempre contento?, Arigatou''.

….

-'' ¿Sasuke?'', '' ¿Simon?'', ''¿Cómo estás?'', ''Bien''.

-'' ¿Qué pasa?''.

-'' Voy a Salir en televisión, el entrevistador está allá'' - Indicando el otro lado de la tienda.

-'' ¿De veras? , ¡Que bien! Escucha tengo que hablar contigo, Karin dijo que sí '' – Nuevamente emocionado.

-'' ¿Dijo que sí?'' – Con un poco de cansancio en su voz – ''¿Qué les pasa a todos? Sí, dijo que sí. Me voy a casar'' – Con obviedad.

-''Estupenda noticia'' – Felicitándolo con una forma de saludo – ''Tengo que comprarle algo muy lindo, algo como, rosas no, algo fuera de lo normal, ¿sabes?'' , ''Ahá''.

….

Simon saca una caja plateada y la pone encima de la mesa, sin darse cuenta que Sasuke esta a punto de abrirla.

-''No, no, no'' – apresuradamente – ''No la abras hasta el momento perfecto''.

_Listo para la entrevista._

-''Sai de KVLA, canal 13, desde el mercado de las flores del centro con el señor Simon Pham, se escribe P-H-A-M, no con ''F''. Señor Pham, ¿cuántas rosas rojas vende el día de San Valentín?'' – Dirigiendo el micrófono a Simon.

-''El Capitán y Tennille se casaron el Día de San Valentín'' – Nervioso y apresurado.

-''¿Qué dijo?''.

-''El Capitán y Tennille se casaron el día de San Valentín'' – volvió a decir antes de que Sasuke llegara a ayudarlo.

-''Ciento diez millones de rosas rojas se venden cada San Valentín en Japón, el 60 por ciento de ellas producidas en Tokio'' .

-''¿Él trabaja para usted? Digo ..

-'' Am, Soy florista, soy dueño de Siena Bouquet Rosewood 21 73''.

-''¿Su nombre?''.

-''Sasuke Uchiha'' – apretón de manos – ''Hola. ¿Qué tal? El de los deportes.

-''Si, deportes. Bien, Santa Mónica'' , '' Siena Bouquet'' , ''¿Cómo es? Siena Bouquet'' – mientras la cámara graba a unas personas con una mano gigante y levantando pulgares.

-'' En el val, cerca de Ventura''.

* * *

**Sasori&Sakura**

En un edificio, en algún lugar de Tokio, se encuentra un pelirrojo vistiéndose para ir a trabajar, aún con la corbata colgando de su cuello, toma una manzana de la mesa.

-''Después de todo si tienes un defecto'' – Dijo una hermosa pelirrosa en la cama de la habitación, en el momento en que el hombre tiraba la manzana a sus manos.

-'' ¿Si?, Cuál? – Aparentando estar sorprendido – ''Tu trabajo'' – mordió un poco de la manzana.

-''Creí que a las mujeres les gustaban los médicos'' – Observándose en el espejo – ''Hm'' – masticando la manzana.

-''No gustan las batas de laboratorio, pero no tanto lo de volar a todas partes''.

-''Me voy a San Francisco por una noche''- volteando a verla.

-''Hm, ¿no podría hacerlo alguien más, solo por hoy? – Sentándose en la cama – ''No, soy el mejor'' - La chica rió dulcemente – ''Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando le esté arreglando el corazón…'' – Sacando una pequeña cajita de la cómoda – ''Tú puedes sostener el mío''.

''Oh, por Dios, gracias'' – Y lo besó, mientras un pequeño corazoncito decía ''Be my Valentine'' caminaba.

-''¿Qué haces? , no'' – entre besos – '' No puedo perder mi avión. No.'' – Y se alejó.

-''No puedo creer que me dejes el día de San Valentín, Sasori''- tomando el corazón en sus manos.

-''Dijiste que tenías algo que hacer''.

-''Si tengo algo que hacer, tengo algo que hacer, pero no sé si quiera hacerlo, am, ¿sabes? ¿mi amiga Ino?''.

-''¿Cuál es Ino? – Sin tomar mucha atención.

-''La neurótica, un desastre, hace una cena anual llamada: Odio el día de San Valentín, de hecho es un poco deprimente''.

-''¿Qué tiene para odiar?''.

-''Nada, si eres un médico divorciado y guapo, pero para el resto de las solteras es como una bofetada cósmica gigante, es el universo diciendo : ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías 14 y tenías acné y frenillo y tocabas saxofón en una banda y nadie te invitaba a la fiesta de invierno?, bueno nada ha cambiado''.

-''Hum, me arrastraría sobre vidrio roto para llevarte a la fiesta de invierno'' – la besó – Y luego te recetaría Retin-A para la piel'' – volvió a besarla mientras ella reía.

-''Por eso eres mi Valentín'' – mientras entraba al baño .

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se cuantos serán porque esto apenas son 10 minutos :l, trataré de subir todos los días, y espero que los disfruten, y agradecería mucho recomendaciones :D


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia tampoco, solo es una adaptación de la película Día de los Enamorados (: .**

**Advertencias **: Algunas personalidades cambiarán, para poder tener todas las parejas que me gustan.

Espero que lo disfruten !

* * *

_-''Hm, me arrastraría sobre vidrio roto para llevarte a la fiesta de invierno'' – la besó – Y luego te recetaría Retín-A para la piel'' – volvió a besarla mientras ella reía._

_-''Por eso eres mi Valentín'' – mientras entraba al baño._

_**' Second**_

**Sasori.**

En la misma habitación un pelirrojo observaba la televisión, al parecer entrevistaban a un joven sobre este día especial

-''_Aquí tenemos a un profesional, seguro que han oído muchas historias el Día de San Valentín, ¿todavía cree en el amor?''._

_-''Claro. El amor es el único acto sorprendentemente que queda en el planeta'' – frente a cámaras un azabache._

_-''Si él lo dice, debe ser verdad ya que él es un florista''._

_

* * *

_

**Temari&Shikamaru.**

Las tiendas comenzaban a abrirse a temprana hora, en otro edificio de la ciudad de Tokio, una pareja se encontraba sobre una cama, un hombre de coleta alta profundamente dormido, y una mujer rubia vestida con una camisa recién levantada con una cámara en mano, que acaba de golpear al chico para que despertara.

-''Estás despierta'' – cuando se dio vuelta a mirarla y ella reía mientras le sacaba una fotografía – '' ¿Sacaste mi lado bueno?''- Divertido – ''No sé, voltéate'', ''Oh'' – para tirar de sus piernas y hacer que cayera encima de él y besarla.

-''Anoche... ''

-''Estuvo... ''

''Increíble'' – con obviedad – ''Gracias''.

-''Sabes, fui gimnasta''.

-''Oh, eso explica mucho''.

-''Sí, no te lastimé, ¿verdad? '' – rió – ''Eres tan lindo''.

-''Creí que querías ser poeta, no fotógrafa''.

-''Una puede cambiar de opinión, Shikamaru. Así pasó lo de anoche. En fin, no podría escribir esa foto''.

-''Está bien, si, am, ¿Mi nariz está...? un poco grande para mi cara''.

-''Creo que está hablando Tokio, tu nariz es estupenda'' – Y lo besó – ''Dios, ¿esa es la hora?''.

-'' ¿Qué? ¿Qué? No, está adelantado tres minutos. No me gusta llegar tarde''.

-''Am, debo irme, solo…'' – Haciendo gestos con las manos.

–''¿Así no más? – un poco desconcertado.

-''Si, lo siento. ¿Falda? falda, falda, falda…'' – El silbo e indico la máquina de ejercicios en donde colgaba una falda negra – '' ¿Qué…? bien. Medio recuerdo eso, ¿tres minutos? ¿por qué no cinco?''- apresuradamente mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-''No quiero parecer ansioso, pero, sí, ¿sabes qué? Quédate. Quédate un rato, podemos desayunar'' – mientras se levantaba de la cama solo con bóxers. Sonó un teléfono celular.

-'' ¡Lo sabía!'' – Dijo después de llegar al otro extremo de la cama.

-'' ¿Qué es eso, tecno? – inquirió el chico.

-'' ¿Qué?'',

- ''La música''.

-''Oh, me parece un poco más retro, es como de los 70'' – poniendo una bufanda alrededor de su cuello – ''Muchas gracias por lo de anoche, me divertí muchísimo'' – tomando el casco de su motocicleta – ''Y en la cocina hay café recién hecho para ti''.

-''Se me acabó el café''.

-''Sí, pero le pedí a tu vecina, a propósito, se sorprendió al verme, creía que eras gay'' – caminando hacia la puerta – ''tranquilo, se lo aclaré'' – lo besó por última vez antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-''Adiós''.

* * *

**Temari.**

Iba una chica en motocicleta, su teléfono celular sonó nuevamente, y se dirigió atrás de un camión para poder contestar, sin percatarse que decía: NO ESTACIONAR.

-''Hola'' – contestó con voz seductora – ''Oh, estuve pensando en ti toda la noche, siento no haber contestado con el primer timbre'' – apoyando su codo en el manubrio y de esa forma tirar el casco al piso – ''No es mi culpa, estaba pensando en lo que me ibas a hacer…'' – parándose a recoger el casco.

''Y no pude esperar'' – Una señora de bata la miró – ''No tenía una mano libre, ay, nene, sabes exactamente lo que le gusta a 'Katia'. Mm, bueno es el Día de San Valentín, cariño, ¿Qué tal algo especial? – La señora volvió a mirarla un poco sorprendida.

''Mi compañera acaba de llegar a casa. ¿Quieres hacer un trío?'' – La señora se acercó a la chica – ''Si dice que sí, me cambio en un minuto'' – Dijo la señora y se fue, la rubia se dirigió nuevamente al teléfono – ''Me parece una estupenda idea''.

* * *

**Jiraya&Tsunade.**

Un anciano cortaba rosas tranquilamente en su jardín, una abeja comenzó a molestarlo, rápidamente se dirigió dentro de la casa, para ponerse al lado de su esposa y dejarle una bandeja con rosas y un pequeño regalo en su velador, mientras ella justamente despertaba.

-''Jiraya, dijimos que este año no nos regalaríamos nada''.

-''Lo sé, mentí'' – Ella debajo de su almohada saco un libro con una rosa de regalo alrededor – ''Yo también'' – rió.

_Tsunade, Konohamaru&Jiraya_

_-''Hoy es cuando hago la mayoría de mi dinero, entrego amor-gramas a las empresas y cosas así, hoy entregué un romper-grama''._

_-''Lo dice el mensajero gordito del amor, el Día de San Valentín trata del amor, trata del romance, del comercio que... ''_

Y apagaron el televisor.

-''Encontré el pegamento, abuela''.

-''Ya veo'', ''Este es un día muy duro para él'' – acercándose a su esposo – ''Porque solían hacer tarjetas a mano juntos''.

-''Quizá debimos ofrecernos para hacer eso con él'' – dijo el peliblanco – ''Lo hice'' – respondió su esposa.

-''Dijo que solo era divertido cuando era con su mamá''.

-''Entonces, Konohamaru'' – sentándose a su lado –'' ¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy?''.

-''No puedo comer, abuelo''.

-'' ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿No puedes comer? – Mirando a su esposa que venía hacia ellos - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?

-''Si, enfermo de amor''.

**Sakura&Tenten**. _(imagínense una Tenten con rulos)_

_-''Sakura, he estado tratando de llamarte, llámame por favor''._

La pelirrosa escuchaba mientras tomaba algunas cosas y se dirigía al ascensor.

''permiso'' – dijo una chica con un oso gigante al entrar al ascensor.

-''Vaya'' – La pelirrosa se echó un poco hacía atrás.

-''Hola'' – le saludó una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado.

-''Hola'' – le devolvió el saludo y las puertas se cerraron.

-''Mi novio me envió un mensaje de texto esta mañana y dice: mira afuera de tu puerta – moviendo sus manos mientras le explicaba- ''Pero miro afuera y no veo a mi novio por ninguna parte'', ''Claro''- ''Pero está ese oso enorme'', ''Oso, sí, el oso está ahí'' – la pelirrosa hablaba con ella sin mucha atención.

-''En el suelo'', ''Entiendo, sí'', ''Sí, ¿no es lo más dulce del mundo? – sonriéndole como una total enamorada.

-''Increíblemente''.

-'' ¿Vives en el edificio?, porque siempre te veo en el lobby, porque yo vivo aquí''.

-''No, solo visito, vengo de visita'' – pasando su mano detrás de nuca.

-''Bueno, me voy a la escuela, me llevaré mi oso, ojalá recibas muchos regalos''

-''Gracias'' – le sonrió a la chica antes de que esta salga con su oso gigante.

* * *

**Shizune&Orochimaru.**

''_Se mi Valentín'', _Decía en una chapita especial de una azafata.

''_Hola a todos, les habla el capitán, en nombre mio y de la tripulación les deseo un Feliz Día de San Valentín, espero que hayan podido descansar, pero según mi reloj digital todavía nos faltan seis horas, para llegar a nuestro destino final en Tokio, donde se espera un clima cálido y soleado después de tres días de lluvia''_

Se podía ver a una pareja durmiendo plácidamente, mientras la azafata les ponía un manta encima para abrigarlos.

* * *

**Sasuke&Sakura.**

''Siena bouquet'' nombre de la tienda.

La pelirrosa entraba por la puerta trasera de la florería, podría entrar cuando quería después de todo su mejor amigo trabajaba allí, abrió la puerta y chocó contra un trabajador.

-''Oh, ¡hola!''

-''Hola''

-''Sasuke está aquí o en una entrega?''.

-''Si, está aquí'' – la chica entró.

-'' ¡Hola, Sakura!

-''Hola'' – sonrió – '' ¿Cómo estuvo anoche, brutal? ¿Despierta toda la noche?

-''Hola, Sakura''.

-''Vaya, todo el mundo está aquí hoy''.

…..

-'' ¿De quién es este hijo? ¿Hola?''.

-''Ahí está tu mamá''.

…

-''Hola Niki''.

-''Buenos días''.

-''Son amarillas, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?''.

-''Tu amigo está en el café, los pasteles se retrasaron''.

-''Si, creo que debe estar teniendo una mañana difícil''.

….

-''Hola, Sasuke''.

-''Necesitamos campanillas''.

-''Sasuke''.

-''Ahí están. Perfecto, genial''.

-''Hola, recibí tu mensaje. ¿Estás bien?''.

-''Sí, ¿Qué pasó?''

-''Bueno, te oías como si ella hubiera dicho, hubiera dicho…'' – insegura si decirlo o no – ''Si'' – contesto él finalmente.

-''Dijo que sí, ¿por qué nadie tiene confianza en…? – Sakura interrumpió – '' ¿Dijo que sí?'', '' ¡Sí!''.

-'' ¡Dios mío!, está bien, ¡no entendía, pero te felicito!''.

-''Llámame señor comprometido'' – caminando hacia ella con una gorra rosa.

-'' ¡Te vas a casar!'' – no ocultando su felicidad mientras lo abrazaba.

…..

-''Hola, encargué tulipanes'' – la señora dejo a su bebé sobre la mesa.

-''No puede poner el bebé en el mostrador. Es peligroso'' – tomándolo en brazos.

-''No puedo sacar mi dinero'' – reclamó la señora.

-''Debe estar fuera del mostrador''.

-''Déjeme sostenerla'' – dijo una monja detrás de ella.

-''Gracias, pero debería saber que somos judíos'' – comento la madre del bebé.

-''Dios nos ama a todos''.

…

Un chico de camisa rosa y sombrero rosa, cortaba las flores mientras hablaba con su mejor amiga.

-''Es el primer tipo decente con el que he salido'' – la pelirrosa le hablaba mientras veía las flores.

-''Hm, así de bien va, ¿eh?''.

-''Estoy harta de tener citas, los envidio a tanto a ustedes''.

-'' ¿Cuándo conoceré al médico fantasma?'' – quiso saber el azabache.

-''Creo que pronto'' – jugando con un hilito.

-'' ¿Tienes planes esta noche?''.

-''No, nada. Tiene que ir a San Francisco, así que hablaremos por teléfono'' – un poco decepcionada.

- '' ¿Sabes que deberías hacer?, volar allá y sorprenderlo''.

-'' ¿tú crees?'' – emocionada.

-''Sí, ¿por qué no?'' – sonriéndole.

-''Ah, no'' – haciendo muecas extrañas y mirando hacia el techo antes de volver la mirada a su amigo.

-''Vamos, Sakura'' – arreglando algunas flores.

-''No sé dónde se quedará'' – arrepintiéndose de a poco.

-''Hace una llamada y lo averiguas'' – insistiéndole cada vez más.

-''Jajá, ¿de veras crees que debería ir?''.

-'' ¿Por qué no?'' – Levantando sus hombros –'' vamos es el Día de San Valentín, uno no piensa, actúa.

-''Ah'' – suspiró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-'' ¡Vete!'' – le dijo con una voz terrorífica.

Cerca de ellos se encontraban dos pequeños, dándose un beso.

-''Vete de aquí'' – el azabache le sonreía y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a trabajar nuevamente.

-''Felicitaciones'' – y la pelirrosa se fue, y moreno quedó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

**Sakura&Sasori.**

Jóvenes en los skate park, entregando rosas a sus enamoradas, algunos solo andando con sus skate, un camión repartiendo flores en la ciudad, un convertible rojo apresurado, la gente feliz caminando por las calles. Una pelirrosa llamaba por teléfono, sosteniendo un café en su otra mano, frente a la cafetería.

-''_Hola'' – _contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

_-_''Hola''

_-''Hola, cariño, estoy llegando al aeropuerto, te llamo cuando aterrice, ¿está bien?''._

-''Entiendo, está bien, buen vuelo, hablamos luego, adiós''.

_-''Gracias, adiós''._

_

* * *

_

**Sasori&Konan.**

El pelirrojo de la voz, entraba junto a su convertible rojo a una gran mansión, estacionó el auto y se bajo junto un maletín, y disimuladamente se ponía un anillo en su dedo.

-'' ¡Buenos días, ya llegué!'' – gritó el pelirrojo al ver a su esposa de cabello azul.

-'' ¡Hola papá!'' – gritó su hija.

-'' Hola, cariño '' – le saludó su esposa.

-''Hola, Hikari'', '' ¡Hola cariño! – le gritó a la mujer que estaba en la piscina.

-'' ¿Arreglaste todos los corazones rotos? – preguntó inocentemente la niña.

-''Si, corazón'' – la besó en la frente – ''Así es''.

-''Feliz Día de San Valentín'', ''Feliz Día de San Valentín para ti'' – y besó a su esposa – ''La cirugía se demoró, me quedé en el apartamento''.

-''Eso pensé''- viendo a su esposo hacer malabares con naranjas – '' ¿No es papá un buen malabarista?''.

* * *

**Shizune&Orochimaru.**

Un hombre totalmente blanco y de cabello negro, empezaba a despertar por la luz que llegaba desde la ventanilla del avión, intentó cerrarla sin moverse mucho, en su hombro descansaba una mujer tranquilamente. En su intento, levantó su pie dirigiéndolo a la ventanilla y cuando casi la cerraba, provocó mucho ruido y pelinegra despertó rápidamente.

-'' ¿Qué está haciendo?'' .

-''Perdón, solo trataba de cerrar la ventana'' – levantándose finalmente y cerrándola.

-''Oh, lo siento''.

-''Por favor, lo menos que podía hacer era darle mi hombro, es un vuelo de 14 horas, oh eso estuvo mejor'', ''¿está de servicio?.

-''Si, señor''.

-''Dos barras. ¿Eso es teniente?''.

-''Dos barras es capitán''.

-'' ¿Tienes un ser querido en Tokio?'' – Ella no respondió – ''Seguro que se alegrará de verla'', '' ¿Hace cuánto está afuera?''.

-''Once meses''.

-'' ¿Y cuánto tiempo se queda?''.

-''Solo hasta mañana'' – Deprimida.

-''Vaya, ¿Un vuelo de 14 horas de ida y de regreso solo por una noche?, vaya que romántico'' – impactado pero sonriente – ''Usted es romántica, es decir, es un gran gesto… eso si es compromiso'' – girando su cabeza al frente – '' ¿Está en Facebook?''.

' **Fin Segundo Capítulo.**

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, merezco ¿reviews? , si es que lo merezco, dejenme uno! que me hacen feliz, y también avisarles que faltan muchas parejas aún jiji.

Serán aproximadamente unos 13 capítulos, ya que la historia dura unas 2 horas y media, y los capítulos son practicamente entre 10 y 20 minutos :l , cuidense y les deseo lo mejor!

Adios.

Momoko'andMuso : Gracias por tu review ! , y muchas gracias por la recomendación, lo leí justo a ultima hora, intentaré mejorar eso (: , en este capítulo tal vez encuentres unas partes así pero te prometo que para el próximo será todo mas claro, cuidate mucho y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia :D

Bner : Gracias por leerlo!, claro que lo continuaré, espero que te encuentres estupendamente, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo igualmente, aún faltan muchas parejas.

Nanami Sakuraba : Aquí esta la continuacion, espero que la hayas disfrutado como el capítulo anterior :D , gracias por leerme.

Muchas gracias a las que comentaron (:


	3. Capítulo Tres

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y quiero dejarles claras las parejas (:

Sasuke&Sakura, Neji&Tenten, Ino&Sai, Naruto&Hinata, Shikamaru&Temari, Jiraya&Tsunade, Kabuto&Orochimaru (los odio, y como eran los únicos que encajaban de gays para mi los deje a ellos XD).

Karin, bueno Karin se queda sola, (SI!), hay otras como Kakashi&Kurenai que no apareceran en abundancia, solo un momento, y los demás bueno solos este San Valentín jaja.

* * *

_-''Vaya, ¿Un vuelo de 14 horas de ida y de regreso solo por una noche?, vaya que romántico'' – impactado pero sonriente – ''Usted es romántica, es decir, es un gran gesto… eso si es compromiso'' – girando su cabeza al frente – '' ¿Está en Facebook?''._

_

* * *

_

**Third**

**Sasuke&Karin ¬¬**

-''Necesito crisantemos'' – decía una señora rubia.

-'' ¿Qué?, debería hablar en inglés, yo tuve que aprender cuando vine'' – contesto el trabajador de la florería.

-''Crisantemos y calas''.

-''No sé qué…'' – Sasuke lo interrumpe.

-''Juugo, cálmate, ¿qué idioma estás hablando? – se dirigió a la chica.

-''Antes hablaba búlgaro, pero ahora soy ciudadana japonesa''.

-'' ¿Alguien habla japonés con acento búlgaro?'' – exclamó hacia todos los presentes.

-''Yo aquí'' – gritaron desde algún lado.

-''ahí, está'' – haciéndole señas para que viniera a él – ''Bulgaricen, aquí vamos'' – y giró su mirada a la puerta - ¡Ahí está! ¡La futura esposa de Sasuke Uchiha!

Una pelirroja vestida de negro se quedó parada sonriéndole, para luego dirigirse a abrazarlo.

-''Hola amor'' – dijo el azabache antes de abrazarla y girar en círculos.

-''Hola''.

-''¡Hola, prometida! – la saludó nuevamente antes de besarla – ''Suena raro. ¿Ya lo has dicho?, Niki encárgate un rato''.

-''Ven por aquí'' – y se llevo a su prometida.

-''Oh, estas son para ti, sabía que eran para alguien'' – una apresurada niki hacía su trabajo, mientras hablaba por teléfono y atendía al cliente.

….

En la cafetería

-''Kaori,¿ ya conoces a mi prometida?''.

-''Hola, Karin'' – saludándola con la mano.

-''Hola'' – le devolvió de la misma manera el saludo antes de sentarse.

-''Me gusta decirlo'' – dijo felizmente el azabache – ''me siento tan adulto''.

-''Mira lo que olvidaste'' – le mostró una billetera que saco de su cartera.

-''Esa.. '' – tomando entre sus manos la billetera y luego miró la mano de la chica –''...Mano está muy vacía''.

-''Oh, sí'' – tapando su dedo – ''No te enojes'' – le pidió.

-'' ¿Por qué me voy a enojar?, estoy preocupado''. – ella evitó su mirada.

-'' ¿Tienes idea de cómo sería mi día en el trabajo si lo llevo puesto?'' – Excusándose – ''La gente preguntará…''.

-'' ¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo tan grande?'' – sonriéndole.

-''Ya sabes: ¿Cuántas damas de honor? Y: ¿Cómo te lo propuso? ¿Van a tener hijos? ¿Cuántos? ''.

-''Tres''.

-'' ¿Qué?''.

-''Dos perros y quizá unas gallinas, am, podemos discutirlo''.

-''Cariño, es que creo que en este momento, sería mejor mantener el secreto'' – para levantarse y besarlo y la gente pasaba a su lado.

-_'' ¿De dónde eres?''_

_-''De ruse''._

_-''! Que bien, pueden empezar un pueblo búlgaro juntos! ¡Muy bien! – decía Juugo antes de dirigirse a la pareja._

-'' ¡Dios mío! ¡Miren, llegó la novia! ¡Hola! Muac, muac'' – hizo besos en el aire – ''Llamé a mi mejor amigo, Suigetsu. Ya está trabajando en el vestido. Hace todos los vestidos en Las vegas: Cher,Celine, Carrot top, ¡esto va a ser tan divertido! Dios mío, es.. ''.

-''Respira, respira'' – le decía el azabache.

-''Tengo que respirar'' – Aún bastante emocionado.

-''Está bien'' – y volvió la mirada a su prometida.

-'' ¿Ves a qué me refiero?''.

-''Si, entiendo''.

* * *

**Jiraya&Konohamaru**

En auto se encontraba un niño y un hombre que al parecer era su abuelo, el tomo una bolsa llena de cartas hechas por el pequeño.

-''El problema es el amor, ¿eh?'' – le dijo el peliblanco.

-'' ¿Alguna vez lo tuviste?'' – le preguntó después de sacar las cartas de sus manos.

-''Oh, sí''.

-'' ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando lo tuviste?''.

-''A ver, acababa de empezar a trabajar en una oficina de arquitectos y había una joven hermosa que estaba estudiando actuación''.

-''Tu corazón hacía…'' – se golpeó el pecho un par de veces.

-''Sí. Sí, así. Hacía: bumba-da-bumba-da-bum, claro, justo así. Un día reuní el valor para presentármele, salí me le acerque y abrí la boca y … no sale nada''.

-'' ¿Nada?'' – realmente sorprendido.

-''Nada, ni una palabra. Ella está esperando que yo diga algo y me quedo paralizado, hasta que por fin dice: Está bien, nos vemos aquí a las 6:30''.

-''Ella sabía que ibas a decir''.

-''Sí, sí. Lleva 51 años leyéndome la mente así''.

-''La chica bonita era la abuela, ¿verdad?'' – recién entendiendo.

-''La chica bonita es la abuela, ¿verdad?'' – le respondió casi lo mismo y el pequeño empezó a observar por la ventana.

-'' ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar abuelo?''.

-''Llegando a Moorpark girando a la izquierda aquí, ¿qué significa Moorpark al revés?''.

-''No lo sé'' – respondió inocentemente.

-''Kraproom''.

-'' ¡Abuelo!'' – avergonzado.

-''No digas eso en la escuela''.

* * *

**Sasuke & Konohamaru**

-''Hola, Siena Bouquet''.

-''Necesito que hagas una entrega''.

-''Bien'' – respondió un peli plateado.

-''Y debemos apresurarnos, hay muchas órdenes'' – decía un azabache.

-''Siempre me apuro, nene''.

-''No, no, no. Moviéndote de verdad, no te entretengas, ¿está bien?''.

-''Te diré algo, yo no me entretengo, ¿está bien?, solo tonteo''.

-''Bien'' – el guapo azabache se dirigió al mostrador para luego hablar con la rubia llamada Niki que atendía - ''Un tipo quiere darles descuento familiar a sus 30 primos – ella lo miró sorprendida.

-'' ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué tienes ahí? – comentó un señor y el azabache dirigió su mirada al pequeño niño que recogía unas monedas del piso.

-''Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte?''- el pequeño tiro las monedas encima del mostrador.

-''Quiero enviarles una docena de esas a la mejor chica de mi escuela'' – indicando las rosas que sostenía un señor – ''Y esta tarjeta musical''.

-''¿Quieres una docena de esas con..?, rosas $55 la docena''- el pequeño le entregó unos billetes-''Esto… es… está bien, bien ¿adónde las envío?.

-''A la escuela primaria Falcon Crest, am, puedes buscarla en MapQuest''.

-''Bien. De hecho sé dónde queda. Una amiga mía va allá''.

-''Genial, la mejor hora sería durante el recreo, cuando llegue, entrégueme las flores y yo hago el resto'' – hablaba mientras Sasuke se giraba riéndose mirando a Niki –''¿Está bien?'' – quiso saber el pequeño.

-''Ahí estaré. Gracias, señor''- y el niño se fue – '' ¿Cómo es que el niño más lindo del mundo viene y ordena…? Y me pagó menos'' – dijo divertido el moreno – ''Me dio $15 por un arreglo de $55''.

-'' ¿Por favor me da mi recibo?'' – Dijo el niño al volver.

-'' ¿Qué, te hicieron auditoría el año pasado?, a mi sí. Siempre les caen a los buenos, de veras, toma'' – dándole un recibo.

-''Gracias'' – y se fue nuevamente.

* * *

**Shikamaru, Chouji & Kiba**

En una oficina de correos, dos hombres se encontraban trabajando, hablando de sus días y lo que harán en San Valentín.

-''Anoche, increíble'' – comentó el de coleta alta – ''Esta mañana, no veía la hora de irse''.

-''¿Será posible que haya habido digamos, algo de decepción de su parte? – preguntó un hombre más rellenito.

-''No. ¿Qué? No. Ninguna '' – un poco asustado – ''Absolutamente'' – para dirigir su cabeza a la estantería de al lado, y luego volver a mirar a su compañero – ''Bueno, no. No, no, no. Estuvo bien''.

-''Bien no es suficiente, hermano''.

-''Estuvo mejor que bien. Fue un diez sólido… nueve, ocho, nueve. Nueve'' – totalmente inseguro.

-''Odio el día de San Valentín, ¿Por qué estos tipos no pueden entregar las flores personalmente'' – dijo un recién llegado de marcas rojas en su cara, dejando unos ramos en las mesas.

-''Espera, ¿Qué? '' – pregunto el de coleta.

-''Si, las dejan en la sala de correo, no quieren tomarse el tiempo para…''.

-''Ou, ou, ¿Hoy es el día de San Valentín?''.

-'' ¿Hola?'' – dijo el gordito levantado uno de los ramos y mostrándoselo.

-''Feliz día de San Valentín'' – dijo el chico de las marcas rojas.

-''No, es Lunes. El Día de San Valentín siempre cae un jueves'' – extrañado.

-''Eso es acción de gracias, cabeza de chorlito''.

-''¿Enserio?''.

-'' ¡Tienes 25! ¿Creíste eso durante 25 años?'' – dijo el rellenito.

-''El es de Indiana. Allá solo celebran el Día de Amar a tu Prima''.

-''No, piensas en Kentucky'' – le dijo el chico que creía que San Valentín siempre caía día Jueves –'' Claro que Temari estaba actuando raro esta mañana''.

-'' ¿Tienes algo planeado para esta noche, ¿no?'' – preguntó Chouji.

-'' ¿Cómo voy a tener algo planeado para esta noche? Si me acabo de enterar''.

* * *

**Temari&Anko**

-''Puedo durante mi hora de almuerzo y después de las cinco'' – hablando por teléfono la rubia de ojos verdes-'' Está bien, no, no, no ,no. No me molestan los fetichistas. No, no , no , son gente muy creativa, debo ponerte en espera lo siento'' – colgó el teléfono – ''Ah, Buenos Días'' – saludó a su jefa pelinegra – ''Eres una persona fuerte y segura'' – se decía a si misma.

-''Buenos días, ¿quién eres?'' – preguntó la mujer que salió de la oficina.

-''Soy Temari, una de las recepcionistas. Estoy remplazando a Yumi''.

-''Sí, Yumi, porque ella quería el día de hoy libre. Mierda, ella tiene una vida'' – revisando papeles.

-''Am, tenía un funeral lo cual supongo que es una vida''.

-''Bueno Temari, yo soy Anko. Sé que me llaman Anko Bipolar, no lo hagas'' – mirándola fijamente- ''Pero debes saber que estoy en crisis''.

-''Está bien''

-''No quiero hablar de eso''.

-''Está bien''.

-''No tiene nada que ver con estar sola el Día de San Valentín''.

-''Claro que no''.

-''Y tiene todo que ver con un cliente en crisis''

-''Eso suena difícil'' – sin saber que responder.

-''Hm, ¿Difícil?'' – Entrando a su oficina con Temari detrás – ''Debo ver si todavía tiene una carrera atlética, si no… tengo un gran problema''.

-''Bien, estoy aquí para ayudarle a resolver ese problema'' – sonriéndole.

-''¿Quién está en espera?''.

-''Mi mamá'' – Casi deformándosele la cara – ''Lo siento. Solo…'' – colgando el teléfono.

-''Le cuelga a su propia mamá'' – quitándose los lentes – ''Que fría, quizás nos llevemos bien''

* * *

**Kabuto**

Se encuentra un peli plateado corriendo a la orilla de la playa, en un trayecto que lo lleva directamente a su casa.

_-''Hola, soy Hannah Stormy con el final oficial de la temporada de fútbol, la única pregunta que queda es: ¿Qué hará el famoso jugador Kabuto?, una derrota devastadora en el campeonato deja su futuro en duda, su contrato se vence y a los 35, es uno de los mariscales de campo más viejos, ¿su equipo lo quiere devuelta?''._

_-''Por supuesto que quiero a Kabuto, pero no es decisión mía''._

_-''Si no, ¿intentará ser un agente libre?, ¿O le facilitará las cosas a todo el mundo y simplemente se retirará?''._

-''Vamos Hannah, relájate'' – salió a la ventana.

-''Hola, vecino'' – lo saludó una mujer rubia desde la playa – ''Hola kabuto'' – saludó otra.

-''Hola, chicas''.

-'' ¿Cuándo vas a venir a nadar?''.

-''Lo siento, cariño, hoy estoy muy ocupado''.

-''Se me está acabando la paciencia''.

-''Y a mí se me está acabando la voluntad, pero ahora tengo que hacer una llamada'' – y tomó el teléfono en sus manos.

* * *

**Ino.**

Sonó un teléfono, mientras una mujer rubia de unos grande ojos azules, hacía ejercicio en la caminadora leyendo una revista, intentó parar la caminadora, pero iba acelerando cada vez más.

-''No''.

Yendo cada vez más rápido.

-'' ¡Auxilio! ¡Heather!, ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¿Sí, hola? – por fin contestó, y la caminadora seguía acelerando.

-''_Ino, habla Kabuto''._

-''Hola, Hola, ¿Qué pasa?'' – por fin saliendo de la caminadora.

_-''Los medios empezaron a hablar de mi carrera''_

_-_''Sí, lo sé. ¿Estás bien?''.

-_''Claro que estoy bien son gajes del oficio. Pero me encantaría que mi publicista a la que le pago tanto, se encargara''._

-''Estoy trabajando'' – tomando comida entre sus manos- ''Tengo a mi gente esperando y un comunicado listo. ¿Qué mas necesitas?.

_-''Hoy tengo reunión con mi agente, quiero que nos veamos allá como en una hora ¿irás?'' – _mientras ella observaba su página web : FIESTA ANUAL DE INO, ODIO EL SAN VALENTIN, que tenía 0 confirmación- ''_¿Hola? ¿Te perdí?, Malibú. Pagas una fortuna por recibir una pésima señal del celular''._

-''No, no. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy. Iré a la reunión''.

-''_Genial'' – _cortó.

' Fin Capítulo 3.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y como verán aparecieron nuevos personajes, tal vez suba mañana o tal vez otro día. Hoy no apareció Sakura, es que la historia es muy larga y ella no sale en todas las escenas jaja. Dejenme un par de reviews ! .

**Nanami Sakuraba** : Espero que te haya encantado el capítulo, y sí, pondré a Tenten y Neji juntos, y Neji no va mucho con esa personalidad XD, pero la historia puede cambiar un poquito jaja, y esque son tan tieeeeernos ellos dos juntos, me encantan demasiado *-* y será gracioso porque el personaje de Tenten es de una chica ''tonta'' (aunque amo a la persona que interpreta en la película a ella) y Neji sería un chico realmente romántico, un poco raro no?, te deseo lo mejor y que tengas un bonito día (: .

**Momoko'andMuso** : Jajajaja si , ¿Qué mejor que leerla?, después de que termine el Fic, te recomendaría ver la película, es muy bonita y tal vez entiendas mejor la historia, porque no se si se entiende completamente de esta forma jaja, espero que te encuentre muy bien y que tengas un bonito día, espero que haya disfrutado el capítulo y nos leemos !

Muchas gracias a Nanami Sakuraba & Momoko'andMuso por leer mi historia y dejarme un review aparte, cuidense ! (:


End file.
